Armada 00 2
by fishyofpain
Summary: Lost Episode: A Decepticon from Megatron's past comes back to take back what's rightfully his, and brings a trail of trouble behind him.


Hi, my name's Rad. Since we've been working hard - well, at least that's what we told our parents - my best friends, Carlos and Alexis - who by the way looks extremely hot in her string bikini - and I decided to go to the beach for the day off. I bet you can guess whose idea this was - *wink wink*. Oh, shit. I completely forgot to tell you the Minicon story. Oh well, you know it anyway so what the hell. Anyway, I'm starving, so I'd better get us some hot dogs from that vendor over there. Hold up -  
  
Suddenly, two large spaceships fell from the sky and whirred across the ocean, chopping up water everywhere as the purple ship shot at the white one. As they sped at the beach, some pot-smoking surfers shouted things like, "Dude, hit the deck." and "Woah, I am totally stoned." As everyone started running, Rad stared with his eyes wide open shouting, "What the bloody hell?!?!?!?!"  
  
The Armada theme then plays with the voice actors names listed for the characters they played, followed by:  
  
Guest Starring:  
  
Frank Welker  
  
As  
  
Megabolt  
  
David Solbov  
  
As  
  
Storm Jet  
  
And  
  
Susan Blu  
  
As  
  
Rhapsody  
  
ARMADA 00 2  
  
The entire beach was turned upside down as the two ships crashed through the sand and tore a deep trench through it. The ships then crashed into the forest just outside the beach, creating a massive burst of flames. About five figures jumped out of each ship, and it was then that Rad decided to run to the scene of the crash. Alexis and Carlos worriedly followed and when they got there, their suspicions were confirmed; the beings in the ships were most assuredly transformers. The two opposing sides stood directly across the ground of each other and began firing purple and red energy blasts back and forth. The children had of course never seen any of these transformers before, and as the incinerated forest began tumbling down around them, their leaders told them to retreat, and with that, they fled the scene. What remained of their ships then exploded and completely tore the beach apart and let the tide rush into the mainland. Afterward, Rad, Carlos, and Alexis dug their way out of the moist sand and spat it out of their ears and knocked it out of their ears. "Who were they?" asked Alexis. "I dunno'," said Carlos, "but they must've had some serious issues to trash our beach party like that." Alexis and Rad rolled their eyes as they refocused their attention back to finding out the identities of the mysterious transformers. Meanwhile, looking down upon them from up atop a roadway on the side of a mountain was a mysterious purple and gray transformer glaring suspiciously as he took his eyes away from the children and transformed into a motorcycle and drove off.  
  
One of the teams from the crash relocated in a secluded swamp area somewhere in New Orleans. When they knew that no one was watching them, they stood up out of the murky water. Their leader, a red and white transformer with jet-like alt-mode features, gathered them back together as he wiped the swamp grass off of his shoulders. "Looks like we're stuck here on this mud ball of a planet until we can find Megabolt and stop him. Until then, I want all of you to search the area for downloads. Are we clear on my instructions?" His three teammates nodded, and then the two smaller transformers ran off out of the swamp area. The tall, red female stayed behind with the leader though. "We have to stop Megabolt here, Rhapsody. No matter what it takes." "I know, Storm Jet. I know," she replied with a slight quiver in her tone.  
  
The short, brown and black transformer raced off into town and climbed up to the top of a stadium and peered in. He heard the words "Daytona 500" spoken and a "Hmm." came to him mind as he watched the racecars speed off around the track. A smile came to his face, and then on his right forearm, he pressed a button and a red beam of light came from it and went into one of the cars. Some data flashes across the screen and then the next thing you see is the same transformer except now with armor plating all over his body. He jumped off the top of the stadium and crossed his arms, feeling the newfound coolness in his improved form. But it didn't last long, because from just across the city, he saw the hint of an explosion over the horizon. He took this as the perfect chance for him to test out his new alt- mode and commanded, "Daytonus, transform!" With that, he transformed into a racecar and sped down the street.  
  
At a gas station in Daytona, Florida, a brawl was going on between the Autobots and Decepticons. "Frenzy, Powerlink!" shouted Starscream as the tiny red racecar grafted onto his back and he fired two massive pillars of yellow energy at Smokescreen, sending him skidding backward. Hotshot lunged at Starscream and he drew his sword to counter and slashed Hotshot away from him, leaving a leaking slice in his chest. Red Alert shouted, "Longarm, Powerlink!" and as the small tow truck grafted onto his shoulder and a big gun came out of his back and into his hand, he fired a large blast at Starscream and blew him away. "Hotshot, hurry up and get the damn Minicon!" shouted an annoyed Red Alert. Hotshot, now almost in a nervous wreck from everyone yelling at him, whimpered, "Okay, fine, just stop yelling at me." As he ran over to retrieve the Minicon from its brick wedge, Megatron angrily boomed, "IF I CAN'T HAVE THAT MINICON, NOBODY CAN!" Leader-1 then Powerlinked onto Megatron's arm and a massive purple blast shot from his cannon toward Hotshot. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened when he realized that there was no time to dodge; but just when there seemed to be no chance, a voice from over the hill shouted, "Never fear, Daytonus is here!" and with that, the racecar shifted into robot-mode and lunged at Hotshot, jarring him from the blast's path. When the blast hit, the entire area went up in a massive mushroom cloud of smoke and flames as the fuel from the gas station was ignited. Starscream and Megatron began to pull back and Starscream managed to mutter, "Imbecile." just as Megatron growled, "Oh, shut up and fall back."  
  
The Autobots then managed to gather themselves back up after the explosion and as they recounted their ranks, they noticed the new guy amongst them, dusting off his newly refinished exterior. "Messy, messy, messy." The Autobots stared in confusion, and then he dusted the gunk off of his chest. That was when they say his Autobot symbol. They then smiled in gratitude and Hotshot said, "Thanks for saving my life! I would've been a goner if it hadn't 've been for you!" "Don't mention it," he said as he continued to dust off his exterior.  
  
All of a sudden, Optimus Prime arrived on the scene and transformed into robot mode. "What's the situation?" he asked hurriedly. Red Alert hastily replied, "Megatron was willing to destroy the Minicon rather than let us have it, and that was what it came to. Hotshot was almost caught in the crossfire, and wouldn't be here now if he hadn't have showed up." All heads turned to Daytonus and he then took his attention off of dusting himself and piped up, "Huh? Somebody call my name?" Optimus took a few steps closer to him, which brought out an "Eep." Optimus gave Daytonus a funny look and he responded, "Prime! Erm, oh @#%$. I wasn't supposed to interfere with you guys. Storm Jet's gonna' be so pissed if he finds out about this!" Prime's eyes widened in fear and he asked, "Did you say Storm Jet?" "Uh. Sure. I got to go. Bye!" he quickly responded without a thought and transformed into his alt-mode and raced off. Prime and Red Alert then gave each other worried stares and Hotshot shouted, "Storm Jet? Who the hell is he supposed to be? And what's with the secretive exchange of stares???" "Hotshot," began Optimus, "Have Jolt follow him and make sure he doesn't get caught. We have to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible or it might mean the end of this world as we know it." Hotshot angrily rolled his eyes and whined, "Oh fine. I suppose I'll find out what this is all about eventually, so what the heck. Go for it, Jolt." With that, the small, red helicopter took to the sky and vanished off beyond sight. "Autobots, return to base immediately. We've got our work cut out for us."  
  
Meanwhile, trouble was literally right outside the Decepticons' door. As Storm Jet's enemies approached, a gray, null-matter entity landed not far behind them and materialized into the gray and purple robot. He grinned and maliciously focused his beady red eyes on them and he tailed them from about ten feet behind. Inside the Decepticon base, Starscream was lurking about in the throne room when Demolishor and Cyclonus popped up from around the corner. Starscream immediately awoke from his thoughts and focused his attention on the two of them. "Don't look so spooked, Starscream," mocked Demolishor. "Shut up, you bumbling fool. Er. Something needs to be done about Megatron. His obsession with the Minicons is getting out of control. If something isn't done about him soon, then we're finished. We might as well pack up and head back to Cybertron now. It's as good as ours anyway; I don't see why we're wasting our time here on earth. All we'd need to do is mobilize a small battalion and seize Cyber City. It'd be a piece of cake." Cyclonus and Demolishor's mouths were wide open and as they began to realize exactly what Starscream was saying, Cyclonus asked, "But how would you suggest we overthrow him? All of the Minicons will do just about anything he tells them to do, with his little Minicon ray." "Simple," answered Starscream. "We just hit him with full force from all sides and before he knows what hit him, he'll be out of the picture." As soon as he finished his sentence, Megatron mysteriously appeared glowering over them, his eyes narrowed and his expression filled with both amusement and anger. "Planning a coup de tat, eh Starscream? You show know better than to underestimate me with such a remedial strategy." Suddenly, the glass above them shattered (let's just say there's glass, okay?) and a hulking transformer smaller than Megatron by barely an inch fell to the floor and grinned demonically at Megatron. His face suddenly froze with fear as his expression became ghostlike and the other transformer (who's face looked mysteriously like Megatron's) shouted, "Activate Mind Control!" as he pressed the orb on his chest with his Decepticon symbol on it and Megatron's body surged with white blazing electricity and he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, still bursting with the electricity. "This is the end of your rule, Megatron, and the beginning of mine. Come to me, Leader-1!" Immediately, the small tank rolled away from Megatron, transformed into robot-mode, and jumped up into the stranger's palm. Afterward, two jets and a black motorcycle landed in the room from the broken glass from the roof and transformed into their robot-modes as they hit the ground. Starscream's eyes widened as he shouted, "Skyfire, Wind Sheer, Axer! Is it really you guys???" The trio smiled and laughed haughtily as Skyfire ran over and high-fived Starscream. "Good ta' see ya' 'gin, man!" shouted Skyfire as they clenched each other's fists tightly, grinning.  
  
It was then that the earthbound Decepticons finally realized whose presence they were in and Starscream asked with confusion in his voice, "Wait a second. Megabolt???"  
  
Back at Autobot Central, Rad, Carlos and Alexis finally arrived and Rad, panting, shouted to Optimus, "Optimus, you won't believe what we just found! There were these two spaceships that crash-landed onto the beach and- " Optimus turned to them and glared, annoyed that they had disrupted his work and interrupted, "Yeah. Tell us something we don't know." The kids' mouths fell wide open in embarrassment and Prime added, "We're currently working on the situation, but it's not getting better any faster." "Do you know what's going on?" Rad interrupted again. Optimus sighed and said, "The spaceships that landed were full of Autobots and Decepticons. Both factions, to our misfortune, are overly aggressive. We have to find a way to communicate with the other Autobots, or this could be the end of the earth, as we know it. Will you let me finish my work now?" Completely in awe, the kids said nothing, other than Rad replying, "Um. I think we're gonna' leave now." "Good idea," answered Optimus. The kids then gulped and quickly took off.  
  
On his way back to their hideout, Daytonus ran into Prowlus, the other member of their team who had gone off to scan for a new form. When they ran into each other, they parked in a lot and Daytonus filled in Prowlus on what had happened, "Are you crazy?!?!!?" Prowlus exclaimed. "Do you realize what Storm Jet'll do to you if he finds out that you made contact with Prime's team??? He'll rip your head off if he finds out!!!" Daytonus suddenly felt queasy and shouted, "Oh God, I'm screwed!" "Hey," Prowlus comforted, maybe he won't find out." "Are you serious?" "No. I'm just trying to make you stop whining." Daytonus then began whimpering again and Prowlus suggested, "Come on, Daytonus. Let's get back to Storm Jet and Rhapsody. They're no doubt waiting for us."  
  
About half an hour later, the duo arrived back in New Orleans and transformed into their robot modes. Prowlus had adopted the earth form of a police car and in robot mode had the police car alt-mode features and a yellow and blue paint-job inside of the car parts. Loading a massive missile launcher, Storm Jet said, "It's now or never. Megabolt must be stopped now; no matter the cost. Autobots, roll out!" With that, Storm Jet transformed into his jet mode while Rhapsody, Prowlus, and Daytonus transformed into their car modes and with that, they took off.  
  
Several minutes earlier, back on the Decepticon's moon base, Megabolt turned to face Starscream, Cyclonus, and Demolishor, leaving Megatron sizzling on the floor, screaming in pain. "Yes, Starscream, it does appear that the prodigal brother has finally returned. Though to tell the truth, this was to be expected. I had made plans to track down Megatron and recover my throne, no matter what shape it may be in. It is obvious that he has not made good on his promise to return to Cybertron within a month with all of the lost Minicons. I am here to rectify his mistake and clean up his mess, as always has been the case with him and I." Kicking his brother in the side and making him couch up several pints of oil, he said, "Did you hear that, you assclown, I'm tired of cleaning up your freaking messes!" Breathing heavily and trying to contain his anger, he turned back to Starscream and continued, "Please excuse me. Now, if you will allow, fellow Decepticons, it's time for me to take back what has been stolen from me, starting with the destruction of Optimus Prime, along with that irritating cur, Storm Jet! Axer, stay behind and lock Megatron in a cell. The rest of you, join me in my victory!!!" With that, he transformed into a giant, floating head and rocketed out of the base. "You heard the man!" shouted Demolishor, and with that, the rest of them transformed and flew out of the base after him while Starscream smiled as he said, "Just like old times." As the Decepticons departed for earth, the purple and gray transformer just stood on the barren surface as a fierce wind blew across the ground, and watched them fly off. "Have fun on your little escapade. I'll be waiting for you!" With that, his body turned a fuzzy grand and his shape turned into a ray and shot off toward earth in an alternate trajectory from the Decepticons, laughing maniacally.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Hotshot got a beeping signal on his comm. link and shouted, "Optimus, Storm Jet's on the move! He's headed for Pensacola, Florida!" Optimus took and heavy breathe and said coolly, "Alright, Autobots, it's the moment you've been waiting for! Rollout!" With that, the Autobots all transformed into their alt-modes and were transported through the gateway.  
  
"Hmm. power struggle. Now all I need is a bag of popcorn and a soda." muttered the mysterious transformer as he stood like a golem on top of a skyscraper as he watched over Pensacola as the powers arrived on the scene. It was then that the Decepticons, led by Megabolt, arrived right in the middle of an intersection at rush hour. All of the cars then crashed into each other and began exploding. "It's time to open up the shell and crack the nuts inside! Decepticons, Minicons; crush the city and drain it of all its energy!" With that, all of the Decepticons and their Minicons spanned across the city and began pummeling it into rubble. But as they took off, Megabolt grabbed Starscream's shoulder and told him, "Starscream, if this doesn't end well, and something happens to me, I just want you to remember: Minicons will not win this war for us. Strategy, planning, and a clean-cut mission with no surviving opposition will. Megatron is WRONG. As powerful as Minicons may be, they are not the answer. If Megatron comes back. just remember that will you?" Starscream paused for a moment as he turned away from Megabolt, and then nodded and took off. "Matrix preserve us." sighed Megabolt with a hint of inner turmoil.  
  
Just as Storm Jet arrived on the on the roof of a building with his troops, Optimus Prime's Autobots arrived through a warp gate in the center of the city. "Dammit!!!" shouted Storm Jet. "How they hell did they know about this?" Daytonus gulped and then Storm Jet turned around and glared at him. "What did I tell you about interfering with the Autobots!?!?!?!" Quivering in fear, Daytonus replied, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!" Storm Jet growled but then an idea came to mind. "Hmm. This just might turn out to be an advantage after all. Now that the Decepticons are split up, I want you (Daytonus) and Prowlus to track down the individual Decepticons and deal with them. Meanwhile, I will launch a sneak attack on Megabolt while he's too distracted by the Autobots. But first, why don't we get rid of the little spy cam?" Storm Jet quickly spun around and shot Jolt, knocking him out of the sky and then commanded, "Now, move out!" As Prowlus and Daytonus drove off, Rhapsody asked, "What about me?" Storm Jet looked at her longingly as he thought about the scar on his face and cautioned, "Stay close to me."  
  
"Megabolt, it is you!" exclaimed Optimus as he stared into Megabolt's cruel expression. "Surprise!" he shouted back as Optimus motioned the other Autobots to scatter as Megabolt lunged at him. While he did, Optimus shouted, "Super Mode!" His trailer then transformed into his legs while he transformed into an upper body section and then landed on the waist. Finally, Optimus and Megabolt began exchanging punches and shots back and forth.  
  
Prowlus and Daytonus found Skyfire and Wind Sheer destroyed a few buildings in an untouched district of the city and then transformed into robot-mode and began firing at them. Dodging all of their shots, Skyfire mocked, "Why don't you come up here and try that! HA!" Daytonus then smiled and transformed into his dragster mode and said, "It'd be a pleasure! Hop on, Prowlus." He questioned for a moment, and then knelt on top of him, gripping a side firmly while holding his gun in the other hand. "What the hell are they doing?" asked a confused Wind Sheer. The duo then raced up the side of the building and as they did, Prowlus fired several shots from his gun, knocking the Decepticons out of the sky. "Eat that, bastards!" As they lay on the ground in a great deal of pain, they managed to stand and balance their smoking bodies as Skyfire exclaimed, "Now you're asking for it! Wreckage, Powerlink!" With that, a small, green tank with missile launchers grafted onto his arm. Wind Sheer smiled long with him and joined in saying, "Buzzsaw, Powerlink!" And with that, a small, yellow and black robot transformed into a machine with a spinning blade and grafted onto his arm. Skyfire then smiled maliciously and shouted, "Let's see you get out of this!" as he launched Wreckage's missiles from his arm up at Daytonus and Prowlus as they shouted, "Shit, what're we gonna' do now?!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons were also focused on their own battles. Smokescreen threw his hook straight into Cyclonus' forearm and swung him around in a fast-paced circle, creating a hint of a funnel just before he let him off and launched him through the pavement and crashing into what was left of a small, brick building. As Smokescreen moved in for examination, Cyclonus slowly emerged from the rubble, revealing his former arm, now completely ripped open with all of the wires hanging out, leaving it dangling on the ground. Growling with fury, he shouted, "Crumplezone, Powerlink!" With that, a small, blue and yellow tank grafted onto Cyclonus' other forearm. He then aimed it forward and fired a narrow, yellow beam of energy straight through Smokescreen's chest. Smokescreen quickly collapsed from the pain and his chest exploded open. Cyclonus laughed demonically, but before he was done, several purple blasts hit him directly in the back and he fell to the ground, smoking. The purple and gray transformer emerged and scoffed to himself, "Hehehe. A good job's never left undone. Now it's time for the main course." He smiled with vicious delight and then swiftly scurried off without another word.  
  
A few blocks away, the remainder of the transformers were carrying on with their own battles. Red Alert was firing small blasts from his arm laser at Demolishor, keeping them slightly distanced from each other, which didn't last for long when Demolishor shouted, "Bonecrusher, Powerlink!" A small black military unit then grafted itself onto Demolishor's left arm and he fired a massive burst of purple energy from his fingertips, knocking Red Alert into a pile of rubble and blasting a hole in his chest cavity.  
  
Hotshot leapt at Starscream, blasting him backwards with his handgun, and then threw a kick at him, knocking him across the ground. Quickly climbing up from the dirt, he unsheathed his sword and began to slice in Hotshot's direction. He dodged as best he could, which apparently wasn't enough to best Demolishor's sneak attack from behind. Just as Hotshot leapt to the side of Starscream's blade, a large, purple blast hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground unconscious. Starscream and Demolishor then grinned at each other as they looked at their prey.  
  
As Optimus and Megabolt flew up through the air, throwing punches and kicks back and forth, Storm Jet was setting up a vantage point with his missile launcher. As he looked through the sighting of the massive apparatus, he locked onto the two of them with the target and grinned to himself as he muttered, "Two birds with one stone. Well, rocket actually. Aww, it's too bad to see you go, Prime, but we've all got to die sometime. G'bye!" With that, he pulled the trigger and fired the massive missile, throwing him back several feet from the pressure. When Optimus and Megabolt finally realized that the missile was headed for them, it was too late, and the shot hit directly on target.  
  
When all the smoke had cleared, Optimus and Megabolt were lying on the ground, mangled and battered. Their joints were sparking, and some of their circuits were hanging out. Storm Jet punched the air and shouted, "Yes!" At that moment, he and Rhapsody leapt down to study Optimus and Megabolt's remains. As they searched their bodies thoroughly, they neglected to notice a slight movement coming from Megabolt's fingers. Storm Jet and Rhapsody bent down to study Prime, but as they scanned his circuitry, Megabolt crept up behind the two of them and lifted up Rhapsody's small, feminine figure by her arm. "Storm Jet!" she shouted. Storm Jet immediately spun around and Megabolt cautioned, "You might not want to move, or your girlfriend gets a makeover." He charged his fingertips with mild, green-colored electricity, but the surge from all five tips to her neck at once was too great a risk, and might've permanently damaged her neuro-processor. "Come now, not afraid, are we?" he mocked. Storm Jet growled, but he knew well enough to know exactly what Rhapsody was thinking, so as he slightly backed off, she drew up her leg and kicked Megabolt in the gut, forcing him to drop her. Megabolt gritted his teeth in deep anger and shouted, "Insufferable cur!" and then charged Storm Jet. The two flew up into the sky and began firing blasts and punches back and forth at each other. "Follow us!" Storm Jet shouted down to Rhapsody. She eagerly nodded and transformed into her crimson, Cybertronian vehicle mode and drove after them on the ground.  
  
Wreckage's missiles hit the building, throwing both Prowlus and Daytonus to the ground. The quickly scrambled back up to their feet, but Wind Sheer charged up Buzzsaw's blade with green-colored energy, and began firing small, razor-sharp energy blasts at the Autobot duo. In their weakened state, the shots slowly began ripping apart their joints and mandibles, and then Skyfire fired another round of missiles at them. With the remaining strength their joints possessed, they leapt out of the way, transformed into their vehicular forms and sped off down the street. "Don't let them escape!" shouted Skyfire as he and Wind Sheer transformed into their jet modes and their Minicons re-grafted on the bottom of them so that they could fire from up in the air. They quickly flew after them and continued barraging them with missiles and energy disks. "Daytonus," Prowlus began, "we need to lead them outside of the city. If we're lucky, there are still survivors, and we can lead the Decepticons into natural grounds." Daytonus quickly agreed, with no other remaining options placed before them, and they drove out, trying their hardest to evade their attackers.  
  
Finally, they touched base back in the swampland of New Orleans and transformed into their robot modes. Surprisingly though, Daytonus and Prowlus were craftier than they had previously appeared to be. Rather than deciding to have a straight-out battle in the swampland, they were using the marshes to hide from the Decepticons. Though the cover was small, it was enough to buy them at least a little time - or so it seemed anyway. As they tucked themselves away under the brush, Wind Sheer simply sliced through it all using Buzzsaw. "Come on out, Autobrats." he taunted with a grin. After about ten minutes of hacking, the Autobots finally decided to leap out. Prowlus and Daytonus nodded to each other, as if they had secretly formulated a plan, but as the two opposing sides were about ready to clash, a large blur sped in front of them and placed a huge explosion right between them, knocking them backward and confusing them. As they gray and purple transformer emerged from the hole in the ground where the explosion hit, the song To the Tune of 5,000 Screaming Children begins to play. He then charged the Autobots and within the blink of an eye, he was directly in front of the Autobots. First, he fired half a dozen shots from his arm laser directly through Daytonus' chest, and then he crushed Daytonus' head in his hand and kicked the decapitated body aside. Prowlus shuddered at the sight and began to run, but to no avail. The mystery- transformer quickly reappeared in front of him, drove his hands into Prowlus' chest, and ripped him completely apart. "Autobots. Phut. Not even worth my time. Now for the others," he said, smiling with a hint of hope for more of a challenge. The transformer jutted through the flaming pit and directly at the Decepticons. First, he lunged at Skyfire and kicked him backward. Skyfire fired Wreckage's missiles, which the mystery-man easily dodged. He then lifted up Skyfire by his neck and kicked straight through his chest, through his body backward, and blasted the rest of it to ashes. He then smiled maliciously as he turned to Wind Sheer. As he lunged at his prey, Wind Sheer tried to keep him away by swinging his blade at him, but was quickly dealt the same fate. While his attacks may have looked like they were tiring the transformer out by forcing him to dodge so much, he quickly erased all sense of hope by swiftly moving behind Wind Sheer, doubling his fists, and slamming his head down into his chest, making his entire upper body explode. He then stretched out for a few seconds while loosening up his neck and his shoulders. He then laughed maniacally and as he transformed into his bike alt-mode and sped off, still laughing to himself in his insane tone.  
  
Not far away and also in the swamplands of New Orleans, Storm Jet was still going head-to-head with Megabolt. Cupping his hands together, Storm Jet fired a large, red blast from his hands, throwing Megabolt down into a pond. Storm Jet then charged down, but as he did, a massive, electric orange blast shot out of the water and hit Storm Jet in the chest and throwing him backward into the murky swamp-grass. Megabolt slowly emerged from the pond; his body drenched in the murky water, but then revealed Leader-1 on his right forearm. Storm Jet forced himself up and placed a hand over the leaking wound in his chest. "Don't tell me that was too much stimulation for you, my old enemy?" Storm Jet glared angrily as Megabolt continued, "Even Prime was a tougher opponent than you, and he's no more than an old fool. Of course, your own stubbornness has put you in this predicament. With Prime, you might've actually stood a chance against me. But sadly for you, you were too stupid to see a powerful ally when you had your chance. Well, your chance is over now so farewell, Storm Jet!" Megabolt then stomped through the grass toward Storm Jet and rammed him further across the grass with his fist. Afterward, for several minutes, Megabolt did nothing but stand in the same spot, beating Storm Jet with his fists. As Jetstorm lay on the ground, panting and completely soaked with his own mech-fluid, Megabolt charged up Leader-1 and said, "And here I thought you were supposed to be my arch-rival. It's too bad you proved yourself to be nothing more than a stepping-stone on my way to the top." "Storm Jet, NO!!!" Rhapsody cried as she fired multiple red energy shots from her handgun at Megabolt. The blasts barely managed to faze him, but it was irritating enough to grab his attention. "Ah. so your little girlfriend wants to play too. I guess there's no harm in having a small snack before dinner." He smiled viciously as Storm Jet shouted, "No! Stay away from her! Rhapsody get away from here now!" Megabolt quickly knocked the gun out of her hand as Storm Jet pitifully attempted to rescue her. "Storm Jet." she coughed as he strangled her, "I'm buying you a few minutes to gather yourself back together. plan. it's not a lot of time but. I've seen you suffer too much to stand it any longer. I can hardly bare to speak with you anymore. it's just so depressing. just remember. I always loved you. and even after I die, I will still-" With that, Megabolt paralyzed her body and incinerated what was left of it with Leader-1.  
  
That was it, and Storm Jet had had it. He erupted with fury, using the last of his strength he could gather after losing the only Rhapsody. "MEGABOLT! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING THAT I EVER CARED ABOUT; MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, MY HOME; AND NOW I'M GOING TO RIP YOU A NEW ASSHOLE, YOU ****ING BASTARD!!!" Surprised by his enemy's newfound spirit, he stared at Storm Jet in awe as he glowed bright red with energy and fired a massive red beam from his forearms at Megabolt while shouting, "THIS ONE'S FOR RHAPSODY!!!" With that, the massive red beam headed straight for Megabolt, and resulted in a massive explosion. Storm Jet then threw himself to the ground in agony and sighed, "It's finally over."  
  
But alas it wasn't, and Megabolt emerged from the explosion with no severe injuries other than a wide and somewhat-deep leaking wound in his chest. "If this is truly the best you can do. then you were never worthy enough to give such concern as I did. Time to put you out of your misery." With that, he fired a blast from Leader-1 and blasted him across the ground, leaving him dead. "Now that our business is completed, it's time for me to finish my business of destroying the earth and gathering enough energy and resources to return to Cybertron. Hehehe." But just as he was about to leave, he noticed a transformer appearing behind him. "So, I take it you're looking for a real opponent. I think I can help you in that department." Megatron turned around to see a transformer he'd never seen before crossing his arms and smiling wickedly at him. "Well. are you ready to go at it, or do you need some time to lick your wounds?" he mocked with disdain. Megabolt growled and then charged him saying, "You'll pay for that!" The two transformers charged each other, both throwing dozens of punches at each other, and badly beating their opponent. After a few minutes, Megabolt stepped away for a breather, but the mystery-transformer kept his cool under the tiredness and pressure and mocked, "Is that all. you've got?" He then leapt at Megabolt, squeezed his fingers into his left forearm, and ripped it off. Megabolt howled in pain as oil oozed out, and in his pain, Megabolt tried to throw a few more punches, both of which missed. The transformer then ripped a hunk out of Megabolt's chest and pulled tightly on the wires, straining them. "Hmm." he pondered, "I wonder what would happen if I crushed this mechanism. I don't suppose you would hold any control over Megatron anymore, would you?" Megabolt gasped in horror and shouted at him, "How could you possibly know that?!?!!?" "I have my ways." he taunted, and then crushed the device in his fist, squirting oil out all over his arm and chest.  
  
Back at the Decepticon base on the moon, Axer was lazily sitting in front of the cell Megatron was being held in while playing with a paddleball. "This sure is boring. What's grape-face here gonna' do, anyway?" Ironically enough, the moment he said that, Megatron managed to break free from the white electricity that had materialized around his body and had tortured his mental stability. Suddenly, he threw his arms onto the electric field on the cell and ripped it clear apart. Axer screamed and leapt up in an attempt to run away from Megatron, but Megatron easily grabbed the shot transformer who he could almost completely grip his hand around. Megatron then slammed Axer onto the wall and said, "What do you think of grape-face now.? Cretin!"  
  
(To the Tune of 5,000 Screaming Children ends now)  
  
As Megatron beat Axer into an oily pulp, the scene quickly flashed back to the mystery transformer standing over Megabolt's dead body and watching Leader-1 drive off. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you report this to the Decepticons. I have plans for them." With that, a small purple ray shot at Leader-1 from his hand and erased his memory of their encounter. "It looks as though my time has drawn short. But I'll be coming back. Someday. Muahahahaha!!!" The mystery transformer continued laughing maniacally as he faded away into the night.  
  
Optimus awoke, oil leaking from his joints, and found the Decepticons dragging away his Autobots. He quickly shouted, "Sparkplug, Powerlink!" The small car then grafted onto his shoulder and a gun shout out of his back and into his hand as he shouted, "Maximum Burst!" and multiple rays of red energy shot out and blasted the Decepticons away from his troops. After exerting too much energy from his Super Mode, Optimus powered down and placed the injured Autobots in his trailer. Afterward, he set off to seek out Storm Jet. He found his body stranded alone, sunk to the bottom of a lake. After several minutes, he dragged the body out and closely examined it while flashing through a memory of his old acquaintance. He then noticed Megabolt's lifeless body lying across the field and muttered, "I guess you got what you wanted, Storm Jet; you finally got your revenge."  
  
Later in the week, after performing a burial ceremony for Storm Jet, and for the other members of his crew that went unnamed, Optimus finally sat down with his fellow Autobots and the children, all of whom were curious, as per exactly what the story was behind Storm Jet. "Are you sure you want to know?" he somberly asked before continuing. All of the Autobots (and especially the children) nodded eagerly. Optimus sighed and began, "Millions of years ago when the war with the Decepticons was just beginning to peak, Storm Jet was no more than a neutral transformer who opposed the war, much like all neutrals. That soon changed when Megabolt led a raiding party to his hometown and culled everyone. After the loss of all of his friends, loved ones, and his home he was driven over the edge. It was then that he reluctantly agreed to the Auto-branding under the stipulation that he was given a military rank, a position in which he could choose his own team, a supply of weapons, and that he would be allowed to fight the Decepticons in his own way. Of course, there are rumors that he found a way to threaten the Autobot Council into giving him his wishes, but the cause and reason were never truly revealed." Hotshot then asked, "Well why did he hate you so much?" Optimus sighed again and replied, "Red Alert was there, so he also know this; in one instance, dozens of units were stationed around Cyber City to prevent the Decepticons from getting inside the city and seizing control of the resources in the archives. Near the end of the battle, I was given the opportunity to kill Megabolt, but I spared his life, because it is the Autobot way. Storm Jet was there, and saw me. Before hand, he looked up to me, much like many other soldiers back in the day. because of all of the propaganda and war stories. But after I spared Megabolt's life, he never saw me the same way again." Optimus then stood up and said, "That's all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some final matters to attend to." 


End file.
